Trouble with goblins
by Sukikagra
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield's company finds themselves captured by the goblins after an unpleasant fall while waiting out a storm. After everyone is separated the two princes are taken to the surface to be slaves.


# Chapter 1

The goblins roar with delight as they watch the dwarves squirm and fight off any that come near. The king watches from his throne and laughs loudly. Thorin watches the giant goblin carefully as he is pushed into by another dwarf. He swears at them and pushes them off of himself and stands tall in front of the goblin king, who seemed like he was about to speak.

"Now this is interesting. It seems that the pale Orc is wanting to make a special visit for a certain nobody's head." He belts out as the Goblins let out a hiss of a laugh. The dwarves just watch with angry eyes, wondering what is going to happen to them. A few goblins take their weapons away to a stash not too far off and it seems like the goblins were closing in on them.

Fili punches a goblin off of him, only to get hit back in the gut. Kili sees this and worries that his brother is ok. Fili gives him a look of assurance. The brothers are grouped together with Dori, Nori and Ori as the Goblin king orders that the dwarves be enslaved while Thorin is taken, kicking and punching, to a cage that is on a pulley system. Fili, Kili and the rest of the dwarves fight against the goblins wanting to get to their king.

"UNCLE" Fili shouts as he is dragged away with the others. Thorin watches him go, worry about his sister's sons. He doesn't call back but gives Fili a curt nod before being pushed into the rickety cage. Fili is pushed farther and farther from his Uncle and towards unknown parts of the goblin kingdom.

"Oh god what do you think they are going to do to us?" Ori asks, fear slipping into the tone of his voice as they are continued to be pushed. Fili and his brother stay silent, wondering what Thorin would say to keep everyone calm. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Nori, the middle brother of the three.

"Oh don't worry Ori, they will probably just chop us up and put us into a nice stew for the goblin king himself." He replied sarcastically. The comment causes a sneer from the eldest, Dori.

"Don't listen to him lad, we are probably going to be doing mining or something small. Just keep your head down."

"Keep your head down? Is that what we, the company of Thorin Oakenshield must do? What kind of answer is that for a dwarf?" Kili intervenes as he pushes to walk next to Dori. Dori gives him a look of annoyance. Fili sees this and pulls his brother back.

"Just let him be Kili, he is right. We don't know where Gandalf is and our burglar is nowhere to be found." Fili quietly says as the two fall back a bit behind the three brothers. The goblins continue to push them on towards what looks like a mining area as sounds of pickaxes hitting rock can be heard echoing through the place. The three brothers are pushed towards the cave where the sounds are coming from.

Ori gives a sad look to the two relatives as the three disappear into the cave. The two remaining of the group are pushed in what seemed like a circle as they get closer the the throne of the goblin king once again. Fili can see Thorin sitting in the cage, his black hair poking through the bars. Kili sees him as well and wonders if they could possibly get closer to set him free. Before he could talk to Fili they are taken away from the throne area and towards what could possibly be a residential area.

As they are pushed they spot the others being taken to different homes or what could be shops. Poor Bombur was having issues going through the door of one place the goblins decide to just take him somewhere where he could be useful and fit. The two are taken to a large looking hut in a what could be considered nicer neighborhood.

#Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours Thorin notices that the cage has begun to move down, towards a goblin holding what could only be described as goblin opens the door and shoves the bowl into the dwarf's hands. Thorin scowls at him and pushes the mush around as the cage rises again. He tries to hold onto the bowl and keep from spilling as the cage is swung in the air as he is taken higher up. Down below, he can see Fili and Kili being taken from a house and pushed towards what could be considered a market. The two are stripped of any armor or tools they have on them. Thorin watches as his nephews are pushed into cages and locked in. The cages rise and seem to go to the surface, causing the two to shout in alarm.

"Be still you two, we will find you when we can." Thorin shouts to his nephews, trying to calm them.

"Easy for you to say Uncle."

"Fili look after your brother and stay together." Thorin's words echo throughout the caverns and to the brothers as they are lifted to the surface where carts seemed to be waiting. They are taken out of the cages and pushed into two different carts. They both fight as they are pushed in.

"Oh calm down you lot you are going the same place." A man with a gruff voice scolds as he checks the locks. Fili looks at least a little relieved from this and sits on the bench in the cart. Kili watches his brother with saddness as he sits as well so they are facing eachother.

"Don't worry brother if we get seperated we will find eachother" Kili says, trying to keep his brother confident on doing his task that he was given by their uncle. Fili just nods as they are taken to a village near the mountains. Villagers follow and watch the carts as the two are taken into the middle of the village and placed on display. A bidding war starts as the two are auctioned and sold to one family, who seem to be the richest. As they are taken off the stand, Kili leans into Fili with a smirk on his face.

"Look at it this way brother, at least we won't be going against Thorin's orders." He says, getting a nudge from Fili who now has a smile on his own face. The family take the two to their large home and show them the place. They nod and learn what it is they have to do and are shown where they sleep. They are taken to a shed in the back and shown that there is not much room to begin with. The dwarves are left to get used to the place and left in the dark as the door is closed and locked. Fili looks at his younger brother and shrugs as he goes to lay on one of the hay piles that are meant to be beds. Kili looks at the area where the door is and lets out a sigh.

"They will come get us. Don't worry so much about it."

"It cannot be that simple Fili." Kili turns to look at his brother. It was so dark he couldn't see him.

"We could run for it"

"Like old times?" Kili asks with a twinkle in his eye. Fili smirks and gets up suddenly to check the walls. He finds a loose board and pulls it loose. Kili goes to help and leaps back as a snarl is heard from behind the board.

"Warg?"

"Dog most likely, looks like they have us guarded." Fili says as he quickly covers the hole as sounds of keys can be heard jingling outside the door.

#Chapter 3

"you lot better be sleeping or you are going to get a beating." A man shouts as he listens through the door. The two dwarves quietly go to the beds as the man fumbles with the keys. Kili lands on his with a grunt and closes his eyes just as the man opens the door. The moonlight illuminates the two dwarves sleeping soundly on the hay. The man grunts, closing and locking the door before stumbling back to the house. Fili wakes quickly and goes back to trying to escape. Kili watches him, thinking about what the man said.

"Fili, I don't know about this."

"We need to go back to the others."

"But if we are caught we will be beaten and possibly killed. We should stay put." Kili states with a hint of desperation in his voice. Fili's shoulders drop as he lets out a sigh.

"We cannot stay here and be treated like slaves. We have a journey to go on and a promise to keep to Mother." Fili says with a stern look to his brother.

"Now come help me with these boards." He hisses as he hears the dog walking around the shed again. Kili rushes over and helps remove boards, making sure they could fit. Before they can make it out a child like face appears. The two just stare at the child, who has freckles and straw colored hair. The kid lets out a gasp and quickly runs off, possibly to tell on the two for trying to escape. Fili lets out a shout, wanting to stop the boy from leaving. Before they knew it the door is opened and the man stomps in. Fili gets infront of his brother to protect him and is dragged off kicking and punching. Kili tries to run after them, but has the door slammed in his face. He pounds on it for hours, shouting for them to come back and face him like a man. Tears stream down his face as he falls to his knees. He hopes his brother is ok and goes to sleep on the hay before he is needed for any type of work. Another worker comes and wakes him so he could go work. He just grunts at the man and walks out of the shed, wincing from the bright sun. The man leads him to a small animal area and points.

"you are going to do work here, feed the animals and such. Do repairs as well. Any questions?"

"Where's my brother?"

"That other Dwarf? Gone by now. Sold to some man across the way." The man grunts and pushes Kili into the pen with the animals.

"No more questions, now get to work." He grunts as he walks off. Kili glares at the man and gets to work on feeding the chickens. He spots a broken fence and sighs, wanting to repair it before letting the other animals out. The young boy watches him from the trees, amazed by how short he is and the fact that he can do so much while being that short. Kili sees him out of his eye as he bangs on the wooden post to fit it into place. The boy inches closer, questions forming in his head with every step he took. Kili finishes and admires his handywork. The boy comes up to the fence behind him.

"Hey mister you should probably stop gawking at the fence and keep working." He says, getting a quick turn out of the dwarf. Kili's eyes size up the kid.

"What do you-" A whip cracks, causing Kili to let out a yell as the pain from the whip hitting him in the back. he falls to his knees and tries to wait for the pain to go.

#Chapter 4

Fili wakes to the sound of a whimpering, crying child. He groans as he sits up to find that he is in a dim room with many people around him. His right foot chained to the wall. A woman sees him awake and hurries over to him, tending to a nasty looking bump on his forehead. He pushes her away and shakes his head a bit to try and rid of the pain. The woman huffs and goes after the bump again, despite the dwarf's refusal of it being treated. After a few minutes of fighting he lets her take care of it and pouts a bit for letting her do this. The woman finishes and sits back with a triumphent look on her face.

"There that wasn't so bad now was it, meri?" She says with a smile. The dwarven word throws Fili off and is now suddenly confused by the lady.

"Wait! How do you know that word? Are you a dwarf?" He asks quickly wondering if he found another of his kind. The lady laughs and shakes her head.

"No, no I had a friend who was a dwarf and she seemed to be very keen to call me meri instead of my real name."

"What is your real name?"

"Maurloth. A nasty name at the least." She says as she starts to walk away. Fili watches her go, not wanting to be alone in the dim place. A man that could possibly a guard comes up to Fili and yanks him up as another undos his ankle chain.

"Come along you. We have some work for you to do." the man grunts as he drags Fili to the hall and up some stairs to blind him with the sunlight. The man takes him to what looks like a field with other workers and is shoved towards it. The man gives him a basket and points to some plants.

"Weeds on the side, produce in the basket understand?" The man asks while pointing to different plants. Fili nods, wishing he could be out in the forest hunting with his brother. The mans leaves him to his work and Fili starts with weeding. His head was hurting from the lack of shade and water and was starting to feel quite dizzy. Before he could faint a small hand appears in front of his face with a cup of water. He looks over to see a boy like the one from last night. This boy had a straw hat on that seemed to be too big with a note attached to it written in khazdulian. Fili takes the note from the hat and some water and sits to look at the letter.

Brother-

Doing fine here so far. I have been doing simple repair work and feeding of animals. I miss going through the forests and hunting with you. I was going to talk to the owner here to see if you can come back. He has the idea of having me do some hunting as well with him.

Brother stay strong, if all goes well we may be together again.

Fili just smiles at the letter and takes the cup of water from the boy, drinking it quickly and getting back to work.

"Thank you, best you be off before we both get in trouble" Fili says to the boy as he keeps working and wiping sweat off his forehead. The boy just nods, putting the hat on Fili and running off. Fili smiles and fixes it while he continues weedings the row of plants he was given.

#Chapter 5

After what seemed like hours he finishes and looks around. He spots the man coming back again with what seemed to be a whip in hand. He stands and waits as the man approaches him with a scowl on his face. The man just smirks and motions for Fili to come to him. Fili feels his feet move and just watches as the man comes closer.

"Your old master wants you back it seems, but wants us to make you learned your lesson on trying to escape. So let's go get you nice and caught up on the rules of slavery shall we?" The man sneers as he grabs Fili's arm and drags him to a small hut. He is pushed inside with the man following close behind. Fili finds that he has had enough of this and decides to try and fight back. The man closes the door, only to have a dwarf's fist in his face. The man is too slow to block and stumbles back from the force of the punch.

"Augh! Why you little-" The man cracks the whip, snagging Fili's arm. Fili fights against the whip trying to get his hand free. The man just smirks and does a hard tug, pulling Fili to the ground. Fili lets out a yell as the whip cracks onto his back, leaving a bloody rip on his back. The man keeps doing it over and over again until Fili blacks out from the pain. Hours later, or what felt like hours later, Fili wakes to his name being called by a desperate voice. He lets out a groan and opens his eyes, or the one that he could open after being beaten to near death. The first thing he sees is his brother and the straw colored hair boy. Kili looks as beat up as he was and the boy just seemed to be there for comfort. It turns out the two have become friends and managed to convince the boy's father to let Fili come back.

"Ah Fili you're awake thank the gods, I thought we were going to lose you." Kili says with a look of relief. Kili helps him up and pats his brother on the back, getting a groan out of the older dwarf. Kili laughs at this and checks over his brother for any other wounds that seemed to be as bad as the one on Fili's back.

"I am fine Kili, just a bit sore and beaten." Fili says as he waves his brother off. They are back in the shed again and Fili notices that there is now chicken wire everywhere on the inside. Kili sees the look of confusion and nods his head.

"Extra precaution for us I guess, but you know we always have a way out." Kili states with a look of mischief. The young boy cocks his head at this since he thought that there is no way out of the place.

"What is with the boy?"

"Turns out Father dearest is a bit of an abusive man and locked him here with us. I figured we could take him somewhere safe when we escape."

"Kili no"

"But-"

"No. You heard uncle and you know we have to focus on the mission."

"If we don't do anything the boy is going to either die or be as abusive as that man."

"Since when did you care for humans huh? What about our people?"

"EVER SINCE ONE HAS HELPED ME GET YOU BACK." Kili shouts, pissed off now at his older brother. He stalks to a corner of the room and sits against the wall, ignoring the calls from his brother. The small boy watches, scared of what might happen between the two. Fili lets out a huff and sits on the opposite side of the shed, leaving the small boy in the middle confused. Kili just stares at the opposite wall with a blank look on his face.

#Chapter 6

Thorin and the other dwarves manage to get through at least two days with the goblins before Dwalin has had enough of the Goblin's treatment and starts a riot with the rest of the dwarves. The dwarves run out of many different areas, carrying what they could use for weapons. Thorin notices the yells of the dwarves and could only help but watch the battles go on below him. The dwarves are outnumbered and are rounded up to face the punishment of the goblin king. The Thorin Oakenshield company push and shove against the goblins, trying to get free. Thorin jolts as the cage is lowered and he is taken out to be next to the others. Thorin stumbles a bit and glares at the troll king, who just laughs at them. Before the giant goblin can speak Gandalf appears causing the goblins to fall. Gandalf and the dwarves make their way out of underhill fighting for their lives. When free, Gandalf counts the dwarves as they run out of the pass they have found.

"Where are Fili and Kili?" Gandalf asks, confused by the fact the two brother have been separated from the company.

"Gone, they were taken to the surface and have been sold as slaves" Thorin says as he walks past Gandalf, annoyed with the fact that this has happened. Gandalf just nods and looks around frantically.

"Where is Bilbo? Has anyone seen our burglar?" Gandalf asks as he looks around. Thorin scowls.

"I knew he would just be in the way. When he could he just slips away to go back to his little, comfy home." Thorin says as he starts to walk away.

"No he didn't. He actually decided to stay with you. I have a home and yes I do miss it. But I want to help you. You don't have a home and I am willing to do whatever it takes to help you get it back." A voice says behind them. Everyone turns to see the hobbit standing by the tree with a serious face. Thorin gives no emotion to the fact that the hobbit has returned. The other dwarves are happy and relieved that Bilbo has returned. Bilbo smiles and look around, finding that the two he talks to most of the time.

"Where is Fili and Kili?" Bilbo asks, getting the reaction he dreaded as the others give him a sad expression.

"They got sold as slave, maybe even got killed." Ori blurts as the others stay silent. Nori elbows him hard.

"Don't worry about them lad, they know how to get out of such situations. When they were children they always seemed to escape from such situations." Balin reassures Bilbo, who just nods. They continue walking and head for a place to rest and sort out their gear.

"How did you ever escape the goblins?" Gandalf finally asks as they head down the hill. Bilbo does say anything, but does mutter something as he slips something into his pocket. Gandalf spots this motion and gains a worried face. Thorin turns to stare at the hobbit.

"How did you ever escape them? I would like to know."

"Well now that can be a story for another time, let us keep moving." Gandalf interjects but is silenced by a dark look from Thorin.

"I would like to know how a hobbit got passed all the goblins without having to fight any." Thorin states in a serious tone. Gandalf just looks at him. Their thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a horn, causing them all to start running down the hill.

# Chapter 7

Two men with brown cloaks ride hard as it starts to rain. One stops to sniff the air.

"Xlaswyl, wadk. E swefn qy oly pdazy"[Brother, hold. I think we are close] The one stopped says, making the other to stop as well.

"Uai ztydd swyt qesw odd swez zsyfpw?"[You smell them with all this stench?] The younger asks with a crinkled nose. The older one nods and turns his horse towards the village Fili and Kili are in. The two ride fast in fear of not being there in time. Fili and Kili sit in silence with the boy just sitting in between the two, wondering if these two could really get out of here. The door opens and food is shoved inside and the door closed quickly to prevent escape. Fili and Kili each grab a bowl and piece of stale bread, not hearing an odd knocking from the far wall of the hut. The boy hears it and goes to see if he knocked that he will get a response back. The boy knocks, making the two dwarves turn and look at him with a confused look.

"I heard knocking." He explains as there was a returning knock, making the boy jump from surprise. Fili and Kili smile and move to listen as well.

"I take it you two are done lazing around in there?" A voice calls out, causing the dwarves to be even more confused. scratching noises can be heard at the door as someone tries to pick the lock and the door opens to reveal two males with blue hair and green eyes. The one with a tiny bit of stubble just grins and motions them to follow while the other watches for patrols and dogs. The three make their way out of the shed and follow the two towards where they have hidden their horses. The four make it with almost no trouble and mount the horses. Fili and Kili are with the older one, since his horse could handle the weight, while the boy goes with the other.

"Best hold on, it is going to be a bit bumpy." The older one states as baying from hounds can be heard, causing the group to ride fast and hard out of the area, hoping they won't be cut off or caught. They make their way out of town in the dark of night with Kili holding onto Fili and Fili holding onto their rescuer. They decide to make camp that night once they are far enough away from the town. The young boy is slightly shaken from the whole ordeal and just sits to watch the older men set up camp and start a small fire. The two hooded men finally lower their hoods to reveal the faces of old chidlhood friends of Fili and Kili that the two dwarves have not seen in years. Fili and Kili smile and pat the two demons on the back.

"It has been so long friends. We thought you were dead." Fili says with a smile, relieved to see his friend again. The older one smiles at him and shakes his head.

"Nay friend, we have survived after the human attack and were out on patrol when we got word or your ordeal. Where are the others?" The older one asks as his younger partner goes to find food with Kili.

"Far from here and hopefully safe. We were captured by goblins and were being held as slaves. Kili and I were sold off while the others worked for the goblins."

"Well, let us hope they escaped. What do you plan to do with the boy?"

"I don't know, anywhere but here should be good for him." Fili responds with a shrug as the two stare at the boy. After a while, The demon moves over to the boy causing him to jump a bit.

"Ka uai ifkylzsofk qwos E ot zouefr?" [Do you understand what I am saying?]

"U-Uyz E pof...qwu?" [Y-Yes I can...why?] The boy's eyes widen before responding.

"Xypoizy. Uai oly swy afy qy oly daanefr bal...Oslez" [Because. You are the one we are looking for...Atris] The demon responds before getting tackled by the young boy. Fili smiles as this as the two hug and the boy starts talking rapidly in the odd language. Kili and Ryuu come back and are updated on the situation as the two demons clean the animals they got.

"So he has been missing for some time huh? Weird that he happened to be where we were." Kili comments as he watches the demons prepare the food. The boy, Atris watches with interest as his kin skin and gut the animals. The two older demons talk in a more ancient version of the language. A twig snaps, causing the demons to turn and look out into the darkness. The younger one of the two stands and pulls a knife from his side and disappears into the dark. The older one watches and waits for something and looks at the young boy.

"Oslez, go and hide I think they are coming. Fili, Kili get your weapons ready in case of a fight, but keep them hidden so we don't provoke them." He instructs as the boy goes and hides in a brugh where he was still near the others. Fili and Kili do as they are told as a band of men come with Ryuu tied up and pushed in front of them. The others watch as Ryuu just gives Kyono a look before getting smacked in the back of the head, causing Kyono to let out a growl.

"Easy now mutt, your little friend here will be unharmed...but you have to hand over the slaves." The leader of the group says with a smile on his face.

"No. These two are coming with me."

"Then I guess we can just kill your friend here."

"Xoxu xlaswyl, kipn!" [Baby brother, duck!] A voice calls out as the captured demon ducks and the humans look around in confusion as arrows hit each human in the shoulder. The captured demon runs to his brother and watch as the humans writhe in pain. The older brother looks and lets out a sigh as a women with the same blue hair walks into the light with the young boy in tow.

"Xlaswyl, yghdoef sa ty oz sa qwu uai oly za bol blat waty ofk ef swy pathofu ab o uaifr xau." [Brother, explain to me as to why you are so far from home and in the company of a young boy.] She asks with a glare, keeping a firm grip on the boy. The older demon male sighs and stares at her.

"Wy ez swy afy tezzefr blat Talazwe'z botedu. Luii ofk E slopnyk wet ofk baifk swy sqa tezzefr kqoljyz oz qydd." [He is the one missing from Moroshi's family. Ryuu and I tracked him and found the two missing dwarves as well.] He explains as he starts towards her.

"Um excuse me, but who is she?" Kili asks confused by the whole situation.

"Our sister, she is seven years older and tends to be an ass whenever we meet." Kyono explains to the dwarves and turns to his sister.

"Zezsyl, pof uai hdyozy sony wet xopn sa swy hopn. E fyyk sa lysilf swy Kqoljyz sa swyel rlaih." [Sister, can you please take him back to the pack. I need to return the Dwarves to their group.] The oldest asks as he helps the young brother get out of the ropes.

"Qwos ka E rys ef lysilf?" [What do I get in return?] She asks, having a hand on the young blonde's shoulder.

"E kaf's nfaq tu rlosesiky? Zezsyl hdyozy sony poly ab swez za Ifpdy qaf's wojy sa xy za qalleyk" [I don't know my gratitude? Sister please take care of this so Uncle won't have to be so worried.] He asks with a sigh. His patience is wearing thin now.

"Befy xlaswyl, mizs kaf's ra abb af of okjyfsily. Uai nfaq waq wy ez oxais uai ofk xoxu xlaswyl raefr abb af uail aqf qeswais fasebuefr wet." [Fine brother, just don't go off on an adventure. You know how he is about you and baby brother going off on your own without notifying him.] She agrees and steers the young boy towards the forest.

"Come along little one, time to go home." She says to the boy with a smile as they head off. The others watch and after a while The oldest demon there lets out a sigh.

"Finally, I hate it when she tries to make me pay for something that needs to be done." He says and goes back to cooking the meal. The humans have ran off now in fear now after what had happen and hearing the demonic language. Fili and Kili sit by the fire while the youngest demon does first watch. They all eat and finally get some sleep, taking turns on watch until the morning. They clean up and set out after a while, having Kili go with the youngest and Fili with the oldest on the horses. They ride for hours without any breaks and are careful along the road to make sure they are not caught in trouble. they reach what seemed to be an easier path through the Misty mountains and stop.

"you two go on ahead, me and my brother must not go farther, for we are far from our territory already."

"No, you must come with us and meet with Thorin. He would want to meet the people who got us to him safely." Kili protests. The two demons look at eachother and start to talk quietly.

"Should we do it brother? I mean Uncle is probably already pissed at us for going out of the patrol route."

"I am sure Sister has told him of our intentions and task. If anything we are not really going on an adventure." The older one counters and the two nod, turning to the waiting dwarves.

"Fine, but we cannot stay for long. We must be on our way soon to get home before our uncle sends out a search party for us." The two dwarves nod and they continue on their way, finding the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf waiting for them. The dwarves greet the two missing dwarves happily while Thorin walks over to the mounted demons.

"Kyono, Ryuu thank you for bringing them back. I am sure your uncle must be worried about you two."

"He always is. Along with mother we were barely able to leave the village. It was very good to see you again Thoriv Oakevshield, but we must be going. Good luck on your journey." Kyono says with a bow and the two ride off. Thorin turns to the others and is greeted by odd looks.

"Thoriv Oakevshield?" Bilbo asks with the most confusing look out of the group.

"It is because of their language. Think nothing of it Bilbo." Thorin says and goes to talk to the others. Bilbo looks at Gandalf with an odd look, but before he can speak a horn can be heard again closer this time, causing everyone to scatter. As they run Fili and Kili wonder about the demons and if they were truly safe from the dangers they are about to face.


End file.
